5IVE
| image = DOBERMAN_INFINITY_-_5IVE_regular_cover.jpg|Regular DOBERMAN_INFINITY_-_5IVE_limited_cover.jpg|Limited DOBERMAN_INFINITY_-_5IVE_fanclub_cover.jpg|Fanclub DOBERMAN_INFINITY_-_5IVE_event_cover.jpg|Event | title = 5IVE | original = | type = Best Album | artist = DOBERMAN INFINITY | released = June 26, 2019 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2014-2019 | genre = Hip-hop, rap | length = | label = LDH MUSIC | producer = | singles = "SUPER BALL" "YOU & I" | chronotype = Album | previous = OFF ROAD (2018) | current = 5IVE (2019) | next = }} 5IVE (pronounced as Five) is the first best album (second overall) of DOBERMAN INFINITY. It was released on June 26, 2019 in five editions: limited CD+DVD, two regular editions: CD+DVD and CD Only, fanclub CD+DVD and an event CD only edition. Limited CD+DVD editions were sold at selected stores limited to 555 copies at each store. Fanclub edition was sold on LDH official mobile CD/DVD SHOP and at We are D.I OFFICIAL CD/DVD SHOP. Event edition was sold only at the venues of the handshake event Akushukai Yori mo Atsuki "HIGH 5IVE Dai Kansha-sai". The song "5IVE" was pre-released digitally on June 6, 2019. Editions * Limited CD+DVD (¥7,000) ** TOWER RECORDS Limited Edition (XNLD-10030/B) - comes with "ALL ROUND HIP HOP" black T-shirt with logo in yellow. ** TSUTAYA RECORDS Limited Edition (XNLD-10031/B) - comes with "ALL ROUND HIP HOP" white T-shirt with logo in blue. ** HMV·Loopi Limited Edition (XNLD-10032/B) - comes with "ALL ROUND HIP HOP" black T-shirt with logo in pink. ** Rakuten Books Limited Edition (XNLD-10033/B) - comes with "ALL ROUND HIP HOP" white T-shirt with logo in red. * Regular CD+DVD (XNLD-10034/B, ¥4,700) * Regular CD Only (XNLD-10035, ¥3,200) ** Regular editions comes with one randomly selected pin badge with the jacket photo from their first 10 singles as DOBERMAN INFINITY. * Fanclub CD+DVD (XNLD-10029/B, ¥10,000) ** Comes in a premium box including the "ALL ROUND HIP HOP" T-shirt in black with white logo and a B2 poster. First 1000 buyers it also comes with a "5IVE gold medal" serial number. The medal comes in a 5IVE logo which can be used as necklaces and key chains. * Event CD Only (XNLD-10036, ¥2,087) Singles from the album DOBERMAN INFINITY - SUPER BALL CD only cover.jpg|"SUPER BALL"|link=SUPER BALL DOBERMAN INFINITY - YOU & I cover.jpg|"YOU & I"|link=YOU & I Tracklist CD ; Regular, Limited and Fanclub editions # 5IVE # INFINITY # SAY YEAH!! # Do or Die # JUMP AROUND ∞ # Itsuka # GA GA SUMMER # D.Island feat. m-flo # DO PARTY # Shatter - DOBERMAN INFINITY×AK-69 # Ano Hi no Kimi to Ima no Boku ni # SUPER BALL # YOU & I # D.I till Infinity feat.TOMOGEN, BALLISTIK BOYZ # Gatti # Thrill Life (スリルライフ) # Never Change # We can be the light ; Event edition # INFINITY # SAY YEAH!! # JUMP AROUND ∞ # Itsuka # GA GA SUMMER # DO PARTY # Ano Hi no Kimi to Ima no Boku ni # SUPER BALL # YOU & I DVD # 5IVE (Music Video) # INFINITY (Music Video) # SAY YEAH!! (Music Video) # JUMP AROUND ∞ (Music Video) # Itsuka (Music Video) # GA GA SUMMER (Music Video) # DO PARTY (Music Video) # Shatter (Music Video) - DOBERMAN INFINITY×AK-69 # Ano Hi no Kimi to Ima no Boku ni (Music Video) # SUPER BALL (Music Video) # YOU & I (Music Video) # Gatti (Music Video) Featured Members * KUBO-C * GS * P-CHO * SWAY * KAZUKI Charts Oricon Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: x* Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: x* Billboard Japan Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: x* Other Charts Gallery di_all_tee_ok.jpg|T-shirt patterns pinbadge.jpg|Pin badge patterns poster.jpg|B2 poster References External Links * Oricon Profile: Regular DVD | Regular CD Only Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Albums Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Best Albums Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Albums Category:2019 DVDs